


The Challenge

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #nakedchallenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buff Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, F/F, Fluff, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Married Sex, Masturbation, Naked Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Oral Sex, Smut, Social Media Challenges, based on a fan art, sweaty sex, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Angela is dared by Emily to do her own version of a challenge that's getting very popular on social media. Angela obliges, knowing she can have some fun with her wife doing it. (Pharmercy, Modern AU, Smut, Based on a comic by Nekitoototo)
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Challenge

Angela Ziegler lay on her bed in her bedroom, bored out of her mind. She'd finally gotten some time off from the hospital... and she'd completely run out of things to do.

She'd caught up on all the TV show's she'd been wanting, and finished reading her new book, a steamy fantasy romance novel about an Ice queen and her tribal warrior girlfriend.

But now she had nothing and that bored her out of her mind.

Currently, she was browsing her phone, staring at cat pictures on Twitter. She'd thought of getting one, but wasn't sure if Fareeha would be comfortable with it. She was more of a dog person.

She'd known Fareeha for over four years. Two years ago, they'd been married and all that time, they'd spent it in perfect bliss. She was caring, sweet and loving to her always and if Angela was honest, there wasn't a woman on Earth who wasn't as half as sweet as her.

As she was scrolling through another set of cat pictures, she got a ping on her phone's screen. It was from her messaging app, from one of their close friends, Emily.

 **Emily: Angie? You bored, love?  
**  
Angela smirked. Emily had to be psychic. Perhaps she was bored as well and their minds had synchronised. She went to her messages and typed back a response to her.

**Angela: Very bored, my dear. Is there something I can help with?**

**Emily: Oh not really, but I've just had a rather pleasant surprise from Lena.  
**

Angela raised her eyebrow. Lena, Emily's girlfriend and another friend of Angela and Fareeha, was quite a mischievous and playful girl. It was one of the things Emily loved about her.

**Angela: She finally proposed?**

**Emily: HA! Nah, I don't think she's ready for that yet. But she just showed up while I was doing some stuff for work... completely naked. I think you can guess how that went ; )  
**

The blonde giggled.

**Angela: And where did she get that idea from?**

**Emily: Apparently, people are doing it all over social media now. You can probably google it for yourself.**

**Angela: Heh, I think I already get the gist. What does it have to do with me?**

**Emily: Well... I was thinking. Maybe you could surprise Fareeha like that? You've got to video it though. It's part of the challenge.  
**

Angela grinned. That did sound like fun. Plus... It had been a while since she had done the deed with Fareeha.

 **Angela: Consider the challenge accepted, Emily ; )**  
  
Leaping off the bed, Angela soon stripped down, letting her blonde hair out of its ponytail as well. She posed for a few moments in the mirror, admiring her curves and figure, before grabbing her pink dressing gown and covering herself.

Creeping down the stairs, Angela heard Fareeha in the front room of their large house, running on her treadmill. She was a bit of a fitness nut, having got all sorts of other exercise equipment in her own room.

The Arabian woman was blissfully unaware of her wife's presence. She had her earbuds on, filling her with the sound of classic rock music. From the sounds of it, it was ACDC.

Would Fareeha get flustered right away and take her right there and then? Angela was counting on it. She held up her phone and started to record everything that was going on.

"Oh, Liebling!" Angela called out, loud enough for Fareeha to hear over her music.

"Hmm?" Fareeha wondered, turning the speed down on her machine. "Yes, Angela, what is it?"

As Fareeha gazed at her, taking off her earbuds, Angela grinned and disrobed in front of her. Her naked body was fully on display for her gorgeous beautiful wife. Her soft breasts, her smooth slender legs and her wonderful folds.

The Arabian woman blushed bright red. "H-Hey! What's this?!"

"Figured you could blow off some steam," Angela flirted.

Smirking, Fareeha turned off her machine. "Oh, is that how you want it?" She then got off the treadmill and went over to Angela, kissing her deeply. The blonde purred as her gorgeous loved dipped her down, squeezing her rear.

"Mmmmmm!"

"Yes, that's what you get for interrupting me," Fareeha purred, kissing her neck.

Reaching down, Angela stopped the recording on her phone, as Fareeha continued to kiss her deeply. She was pinned to the wall, Fareeha's hands pressing her tummy and feeling it.

"Aaah!" Angela whimpered. "Wouldn't... you like to punish me on my bed?"

Fareeha grinned. "I think I would."

Still kissing her deeply, Fareeha picked Angela up and carried her gorgeous naked figure up to the bedroom. Lying her wife on the bed, she cupped her cheeks, making out with her.

Delighted that everything had turned out the way she wanted, Angela moaned into the makeout session. She opened up her mouth, fully accepting Fareeha's beautiful tongue as it entered.

Fareeha soon stripped out of her workout clothes, presenting Angela with her sweaty, muscled figure. She liked to keep this up for her. She grinned as she presented her six-pack to her wife.

" _süße Gnade_..." Angela whispered in her native tongue.

Grinning, Fareeha leaned down before kissing Angela's breasts deeply. Her lips were gentle and soft, teasing the blonde's smooth, creamy skin. Her hands wrapped around Angela, feeling her.

Angela moaned, watching Fareeha cup and squeeze her mounds. Her tongue traced across her nipples, before she started to kiss down Angela's chest, smirking as she started to eat her out.

Gasping, Angela screamed in delight as her wife tasted her, squeezing her rear hard. Fareeha loved to exploit Angela's love of being groped tightly and Angela loved to be groped.

"Oh yes! _Liebling_ yes!" She screamed.

Fareeha kept eating, dipping her tongue into Angela. She tasted the juicy centre of Angela's vulva, feeling her inner walls delightfully. She felt eager to draw out the nectar within her wife.

She brought up her free hand, rubbing Angela's sweet beautiful nub. The surges of pleasure intensely coursed through Angela. Fareeha was glad to use her great strength to make her wife feel this good.

"Ohhhhhhhhh fuck!" Angela wailed.

Her wife smirked delightfully as she sent her tongue inside again. Fareeha pressed her tongue against the inside of Angela's walls, stimulating the blonde even more. She kept rubbing her bud.

Angela groaned, watching as Fareeha brought her close. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasmic wave start to form within her. But she held it back, wanting Fareeha to keep going.

The Arabian woman was holding nothing back as her tongue tasted Angela's beautiful folds. She was completely engrossed in eating them and devouring every inch of her wife's glorious wetness,

Reaching forward, Angela threaded her fingers through her lover's hair, arching her hips towards Fareeha's mouth. She was so needy and desperate. She was shivering with anticipation.

Fareeha continued to eat and taste Angela, her fingers continuing to rub her wife's gorgeous nub. As she left a lovebite on the inside of Angela's leg, she whispered, "You're such a delicious treat, Angie."

Angela gasped, wailing heavily. Swear formed on her brow and her cheeks were flushing red.

Grinning, Fareeha continued to eat and taste her beloved, smirking as she licked her folds deeply. She listened to the sounds of Angela's breathing, hearing it grow huskier by the second.

"Liebling... I'm going to... I'm going to..."

Fareeha looked right at her. "Do it!"

And then, Angela came, her juices flowing out of her. The orgasm flowed like a great wave down the river Nile. She panted, calming down from the intense pleasing she'd gotten.

Fareeha moaned, reaching down and getting on the bed, fingering herself. She pulled Angela close and kissed her deeply. Her own folds were so deeply wet from the sight of naked Angela.

Returning the favour, Angela moved her fingers down to Fareeha, helping her finish off.

Sighing into her mouth, Fareeha sighed as she finished as well. The juices gushed out on Angela's hands. She panted as she pulled away from the deep, passionate kiss.

Still breathless, Angela grinned. "So... was that fun, my love?"

Fareeha smirked, snuggling Angela. "It was quite a surprise, my darling."

Angela giggled as Fareeha kissed her hair and her neck. "I'm... hehe, glad I pleased you."

"And I'm glad to have pleasured you," Fareeha flirted.

xXx

Sometime later, in hers and Lena's apartment, Emily was browsing through things on her phone. She hadn't heard from Angela in some time, but she hoped her little dare had gone well.

And by her luck, as she was scrolling through her Twitter feed, she noticed a new post from Angela, one that made her grin devilishly.

As she looked around, she saw Lena walking past her room. She called to her. "Hey love!"

Her girlfriend walked into the room. "Hm, what is it Em?"

Emily scooted over to give Lena some space to sit on her bed. Lena jumped on and the Welsh girl ruffled her spiky brown hair. Lena was just simply adorable. She held out her phone to her.

"I dared Angie to do the naked thing you did with me," Emily explained. "And she just posted her video."

"Oh, this is I have to see!" Lena giggled.

The cockney girl plopped on the bed next to her girlfriend and they watched the video, Angela surprising Fareeha in the nude before cutting to black. And then it cut to the two women cuddling in their bed, Fareeha kissing Angela softly.

"Well, I have to say that went as well as I predicted," Angela said.

"And Emily, if you're watching this," Fareeha added. "Tell Lena she's a terrible little minx for inspiring my wife to do this."

Both Lena and Emily laughed.

"Oh man, that was perfect," Lena realised.

Emily smiled, putting down her phone. "You know... I don't think I got that good a look at you without your clothes love."

"Well... to be honest, you had lots on your mind," Lena flirted. "Want to go for round two?"

Emily grinned. "Oh yes."

Lena smirked, tackling her girlfriend to the bed and kissing her.

xXx

**Author's note:** And to round out the Pharmercy's, we have a lovely little smutty piece, inspired by the great Overwatch artist Nekitoototo and that Naked challenge everyone seems to be doing online these days xD


End file.
